1. Field
This application relates to a processing apparatus for performing an arithmetic operation, and a method of performing an arithmetic operation with the processing apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
In computing environments, the importance of processors has been gradually increasing. Processors may be used to process images or moving images having a high resolution, and complicated software algorithms, and development of various processor architecture technologies, such as a dual-core processor, a quad-core processor, and multi-threading, is directly connected to development of related technology fields, such as an image processing field and a software engineering field. In computing environments, the processors operate with limited resources. For example, communication bandwidths between the processors and memories are limited due to performance bottlenecks, and energy consumption of the processors is restricted to a certain level or lower. Accordingly, research has been conducted to increase processing performance within the limited resources of the computing environments.